True Grit II: A new journey
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: a True Grit 2010  fanfic.Mattie's sister,Catherine,enlists in the help of LaBoeuf to find the man who tried to kill her and Mattie.the outlaw is Dan Chaney,Tom's brother.will Catherine and LaBoeuf find Chaney in time?rated T for gore and sexual situations
1. Meeting LaBoeuf

**hello everyone, how goes it? anywho, this is my first True Grit story, as well as my first attempt at writing in the Western genre. i just saw True Grit(the 2010 remake) for the first time last Friday and i _loved _it! i thought it was great, and i hope to see the original 1969 version soon. oh, and i just thought i'd mention that this story centers mostly around LaBoeuf, as, not only is he my favorite True Grit character, but also because he was interesting character and i think he deserves his own fic! but enough of that, ON WITH THE STORY! oh, and FYI, i have only seen True Grit(2010), i have not seen any of the other movies or read the novel; so if i get anything wrong, please let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own True Grit, or any of it's characters. i only own Catherine and Ivory**

* * *

The white horse thundered into the town, its hooves kicking up large amounts of dust. The rider had a look of urgency on their face, as though they were late for an appointment. The elegant horse slid to a stop, and the rider swung down from the saddle, quickly hitching the horse to a post. The horse snorted as his rider ran up the steps of the small train station.

"Excuse me"

the man behind the ticket booth looked up. "May I help you son?"

the horses' owner sighed in irritation. "I am looking for a Mr. LaBoeuf. I heard that he will be departing on the afternoon train…"

"You lookin' for LaBoeuf?" a new voice asked. The rider turned and saw a tall man dressed in tan pants, brown boots, and a buckskin jacket. He had thick dark hair and a mustache, and piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, I am. Do you know him?"

"Know him? Son, I _am _LaBoeuf"

the rider gave him a dirty look. "You think I am a boy, do you?"

"Well…" LaBoeuf started, taken aback when the rider removed their hat to reveal long, dark blond hair and a quite feminine face. "Oh" LaBoeuf said. "Pardon me Miss…"

"Ross, Catherine Ross" the girl said.

LaBoeuf's eyes widened a bit. "Ross? Don't tell me you're related to a…"

"Mattie Ross?" Catherine said, nodding. "I am, Mr. LaBoeuf. Mattie is my younger sister?"

"Younger?" LaBoeuf questioned. This girl didn't look much older then Mattie. "how old might you be?"

"I'm 15. I will be 16 soon" Catherine said.

LaBoeuf nodded slowly. "Well what can I do for you Ms. Ross?"

"I am in need of your assistance Mr. LaBoeuf" Catherine said, getting right to the point.

"Oh. And how may I assist you?"

"I need to find the man that tried to kill me and Mattie last night"

"someone tried to kill you?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, I believe it was Tom Chaney's brother"

"you mean Dan Chaney?" LaBoeuf asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, Mattie and I found out about him not long ago. Apparently he and his brother were working together up until a few weeks before…" she hesitated. "Before my father's murder"

LaBoeuf nodded. "I see…"

"We need to find Dan as soon as possible" Catherine said.

LaBoeuf nodded again. "Yes, of course" he smirked. "And how do you expect to pay me Ms. Ross?"

"With _money _of course!" Catherine said, as though LaBoeuf had just asked her the stupidest question in the world.

LaBoeuf chuckled. "All right then, I'll see what I can do…"

"You mean _we'll_ see what _we_ can do" Catherine said.

LaBoeuf shook his head, knowing what Catherine meant. "Oh no Miss, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go with me…"

"Why not?" Catherine demanded. "My sister went with you the first time and…"

"And nearly got herself killed on a number of occasions" LaBoeuf said. "I'm sorry Ms. Ross, but I'll handle this on my own" Catherine glared at him as he looked at the man behind the ticket booth. "well, looks like I won't be headin' back to Texas just yet"

* * *

**yeah, i feel that the begining is weak, but things will pick up soon. please bear with me, this sort of writing is new to me. _please_ review and let me know what you think!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. The journey begins

**hello everyone, i have a new chapter for you. YAY! OK, so i just saw the original True Grit this morning. holy chiz, that movie is _AWESOME_! i loved it, and John Wayne is certainly one of my favorite actors now. i also thoroughly enjoyed Glen Campbell's portrayal of LaBoeuf, but I HATE THAT THEY KILLED HIM IN THE END! to me, that was unnecessary, but apparently he dies in the novel too. buy anyway, because of my excitement over the original True Grit, i decided to hurry up and get this chapter done so i could post it A.S.A.P. i hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own True Grit, or any of it's characters. i only own Catherine, Ivory, and Dan. i forgot to mention Dan in the last disclaimer :)**

* * *

Catherine watched as LaBoeuf walked off, heading for the town stables. She sighed and walked over to her white horse. "Let's go Ivory" she said, swinging up into the saddle and riding off after LaBoeuf. "Mr. LaBoeuf, there is no sense trying to leave me behind" she said, walking Ivory along beside him.

LaBoeuf looked up at her. "Ms. Ross…"

"Call me Catherine"

"_Catherine_" LaBoeuf continued. "Do you have any idea what you would be up against if you were to come with me?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, I am very well aware of what Dan Chaney is capable of"

LaBoeuf chuckled. "Yes, but we're sure to run into other criminals besides Chaney. And I'm not always going to be there to help you…"

"Mr. LaBoeuf, I am _more_ then capable of taking care of myself" Catherine said.

LaBoeuf nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you are" he said, not really sounding like he believed her.

"Where will we be headed first?" Catherine asked.

LaBoeuf sighed. This girl wasn't giving up. "Well first I'll have to get my horse from the stable, since I won't be going back to Texas right away"

Catherine smiled. She had always had a deep love of horses. "What breed do you have Mr. LaBoeuf?"

"Appaloosa" LaBoeuf said.

Catherine smiled more. "Oh, I'm sure he's lovely!" when they got to the stable, Catherine got off Ivory and secured his reins to a hitching post. Then she followed LaBoeuf inside where he paid the stable owner and went to get his horse. Catherine gasped when she saw the large Appaloosa. "He's _beautiful_!" she said, holding out her hand so the horse could sniff it.

"Thank you" LaBoeuf said.

"What is his name?" Catherine asked, not surprised by LaBoeuf's answer.

"Ranger"

"what a fitting name" Catherine said.

LaBoeuf quickly saddled up Ranger and led him out of the stable. Catherine went over by Ivory and untied his reins, getting up into the saddle and riding over to LaBoeuf. Ranger seemed frisky. "I haven't ridden him in a few days" LaBoeuf explained, finally getting the horse to stand still long enough for him to mount. He started to ride off, Catherine following him.

"So now where are we headed?"

LaBoeuf hesitated. "Well…" LaBoeuf said. "We're in Franklin now, and we'll probably make it to Elkins in a few days" LaBoeuf said.

"Elkins? What is in Elkins?" Catherine asked.

"From what I've heard, the Chaney family has land there" LaBoeuf said. "They have for the last 100 years or so"

"_perfect_!" Catherine said, smiling. But then she frowned.

"What?" LaBoeuf asked.

"Now that I think about it, I doubt Chaney would go back home. Wouldn't he come to the assumption that you would look for him there?"

"I doubt it" LaBoeuf said. "Chaney doesn't have many friends, and not many people know where he lives"

"you certainly know a lot about Chaney, don't you Mr. LaBoeuf?" Catherine said.

"Yes, I suppose I do" they rode out of Franklin in silence, not saying anything for several minutes.

LaBoeuf found himself looking at Catherine, since he hadn't really had a chance to get a good look at her before. She was very pretty, with long dark blond hair that nearly reached her waist, large brown eyes that were very expressive and full pink lips. She was short, but still taller then Mattie, and she struck LaBoeuf as sort of a tomboy. She wasn't wearing a dress, but a white flannel shirt with tan pants and black riding boots that looked to be a bit too tight.

"Mr. LaBoeuf?"

"What?" LaBoeuf snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Catherine looking strangely at him.

"Are you all right?"

LaBoeuf nodded. "Yes, I'm fine"

silence yet again.

"So where is she?" LaBoeuf finally asked.

"Where's who?"

"Mattie. I'm a little surprised that she isn't with you"

"oh" Catherine frowned, suddenly looking upset. "Do you remember when she fell into that pit and got bitten by a rattlesnake?"

LaBoeuf nodded. 'Yes. Mind you, it wasn't all that long ago"

"well… Mattie had to have her arm amputated because of it"

LaBoeuf didn't hide the shock that was clearly written over his face. "Oh" he said slowly. "I… I'm sorry"

"don't be" Catherine said sharply. "Mattie is strong, and she is taking it quite well. It is a little more difficult for her to do some things now, but she is handling the situation very bravely"

"and that's why she's not with us now?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes. The doctor wants her to rest for a few weeks and try to get used to her arm, little by little. He doesn't want her doing much, and that includes riding a horse"

"I see" LaBoeuf said.

Catherine looked at him. "Are you _really_ letting me come with you?"

LaBoeuf quirked an eyebrow at her. "Pardon?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean" Catherine said. "Mattie told me about how you and Marshal Cogburnnearly left her behind"

LaBoeuf chuckled. "Darlin', if I were going to try to leave you behind, I wouldn't have let you come this far" he motioned to the landscape. "this wouldn't exactly be the place to leave you"

"As I've said before Mr. LaBoeuf, I am quite capable of taking care of myself, so if you were to leave me behind, I would only be very cross with you, but not at all incapable"

LaBoeuf chuckled again. "Whatever you say Catherine" he glanced skyward. "It's a little after noon now, so we should probably only ride for a few more hours"

Catherine nodded "Ivory is a hardy horse, he can go far" she leaned forward and patted her horses' neck affectionately.

LaBoeuf looked at the white gelding. "Ivory, eh? Fitting name"

Catherine smiled. "Thank you. When I was a little girl, I had a black pony named Ebony, and I always told myself that if I ever got a white horse, I would name it Ivory"

"makes sense" LaBoeuf said. "I've had Ranger ever since I became a Texas Ranger" he smiled a little as he glanced down at his horse. After that, they rode in silence once again, the only sounds being an occasional snort from the horses.

...

"We can stop here" LaBoeuf said.

Catherine looked around. It was nearly dusk, but still not too dark out. "Surely it's not too late to go just a little further?"

LaBoeuf shook his head. "Nope, we need to make camp now. We don't want to risk trying to stop somewhere we can't"

Catherine sighed and nodded, getting down from the saddle. She and LaBoeuf unsaddled their horses in silence, and Catherine quickly started the task of building a fire, as it was quickly getting dark. once that was done, Catherine sat down, leaning against her saddle. Ivory and Ranger were tethered to a tree a few yards away. LaBoeuf sat across from Catherine, glancing behind him when a wolf howled in the distance.

"i doubt any wolves will come around Mr. LaBoeuf" Catherine said, smiling.

LaBoeuf nodded. "oh yes, animals don't like to come near fire"

Catherine sighed. "what's it like?"

"what's _what_ like?"

"what's it like being a Texas Ranger?"

LaBoeuf sighed, thinking. "no one's ever asked me that before" he said. "well it's a very proud thing to be back in Texas. i remember the day i was done with my training" he smiled. "that was one of the proudest days of my life"

"have you ever killed anyone?" Catherine asked.

LaBoeuf sighed and nodded. "yes, a few times"

Catherine nodded slowly. then she sighed. "well, we have a long day ahead of us" she smiled. "goodnight Mr. LaBoeuf"

LaBoeuf nodded. "yeah. goodnight Catherine"

...

Catherine awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes. she sat up with a start, quickly realizing that it was late afternoon. she stood and turned to go saddle up Ivory ad give him a drink before they left, but her eyes widened and anger boiled up inside of her at what she saw. Ivory was the only horse tethered to the tree.

LaBoeuf and Ranger were gone.

* * *

**well, how was that one? please let me know what you think by reviewing! i'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
